Casper and the Three Ghosts Musketeers
Crystal and Hannah take Casper and Kat to the kingdom of France and rejoice with Pierloth D'Artigom, Gaston La Bon and Regis Lingot D'Or the Three Ghosts Musketeers to help the King of France (Resembles to Dr. Harvey) to find his daughter (Resembles to Kat) and their nephew (Resembles to Casper). Plot Once upon a time Whipstaff Manor, Casper, Kat, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) are packing their bags for France to see Crystal, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels (Ruby and Emerald) as they are on a plane that fly there. During this, Kibosh and Snivel are planning to find out that there’s a evil ghost is planning on the trap for the king of France Jacques-Marie (resembles to Dr. Harvey) so they can capture the princess, Charlotte-Annette (resembles to Kat Harvey) and the Three Ghosts Musketeers, Pierloth D’Artigom (resembles to Stretch), Gaston La Bon (resembles to Stinkie) and Regis Lingot D’Or (resembles to Fatso)’s nephew, Pierre-Antoine (resembles to Casper). When the plane landed in France, Casper, Kat, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios has meet Crystal, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels as they are on the limousine to pick them up and they drive to the Haines house as they meets them last time when they save the house from Jonathan "Jean" Moris was plotting to revenge on the Haines Family. As they have to do anything else, Crystal and Hannah told Casper and Kat about the Musketeers and they remember the past from their Nutcracker dream as Three Ghosts Musketeers looks like Casper’s uncles. Then suddenly, Casper, Kat, Crystal and Hannah hear a strange voice and it’s a mysterious person who is the king‘s arch nemesis, Baron Van Der Grubenger and his goons, Archtaum Sneiper, Desperadito Detroit and Silly Plainey and they are plotting to kidnap the princess and the musketeers nephew. Casper, Kat, Crystal and Hannah didn't understand that Baron Van Der Grubenger, Archtaum, Desperadito and Silly Plainey are going to kidnap a princess and the musketeers nephew so they have to go to the castle immediately, they have to preparing something after that they make a painting portrait of the new king Baron Van Der, Archtaum, Desperadito and Silly has begin to capture a princess and the musketeers nephew and then they stolen them away. Casper, Kat, Crystal and Hannah were very upset that those villains kidnap Charlotte-Annette and Pierre-Antoine so they put them inside a yellow-ish gold cage and drive away so they need a set of weapons to keep those musketeers out of the way. Casper, Kat, Crystal and Hannah went to the castle and meet the king and his three musketeers and Casper and Kat did see the same musketeers from their Nutcracker dream, but Crystal and Hannah told Jacques-Marie, Pierre-Antoine, Gaston and Regis about the Baron and his minions plan to kidnap his daughter and their nephew and they already got them. Pierre-Antoine, Gaston and Regis are not very happy because that rival resembels to a villain who to get rid of those Haines family so they need help from Casper, Kat, Crystal and Hannah to save their nephew and the kings daughter immediately. Meanwhile Baron Van Der Grubenger told to his goons that his plan is to destroy the princess and the musketeers nephew in the dungeon and then he has a plan to get rid of all musketeers as he observed the plan that he created this model of the French palace Category:Animated films Category:Movies